Darkness Rising S3 P1/Transcript
(Princess Luna is seen unconscious in a dark room with a single light on above her. She wakes up and slowly gains her footing. As she stands, a door opens as a group of Shadow Troopers enter the room alongside Delanis.) Delanis: Well well well...Look who finally decided to wake up. Luna: Delanis. Delanis: I must say Princess you were a troublesome one to find ya know. Always flying around at night, sneaking into peoples' dreams and being around the Protectors. Such a waste. Luna: I'll show you a waste! (Luna tries to use magic to attack Delanis, but she is unable to use it.) Luna: Wh-What did you do to my magic? Delanis: Magic nullification Princess. You ain't blasting yourself out of here anytime soon. (Luna looks at Delanis with a scowl) Delanis: Now then, enough of this. Let's begin. (In an unknown language) Hold her down boys! (The soldiers grab Luna and hold her down on the ground. Delanis approaches her with a squirming parasite in his hand.) Luna: Wh-What is that!? Delanis: A Shadow Larynx Worm Princess, makes its victims feel extreme mental pain and gives me access to your subconscious. Think of it as a walking nightmare if you will. (Delanis kneels down next to Luna and forces her mouth open.) Delanis: Don't worry Princess, you'll only feel a little tickle, and then maybe a splitting headache. (Delanis puts the worm next to her mouth, it stands up on it's hind and burrows into Luna's mouth. Her eyes go back as she stutters and convulses on the ground, with Delanis looking on with an evil grin on his face. She then falls unconscious as Delanis stands back up.) Delanis: Give her a minute to wake up, when she does, I give you all full permission to do whatever you want to her, no holding back. Soldier: With pleasure my king. (Delanis walks up to the soldier and looks him in the face) Delanis: No. Holding. Back. Soldier: I understand. (Delanis turns and leaves as the soldiers close in on Luna and pull out shock batons. Before they strike, the scene changes to The Protectors and T.F.G in the holo room) Kelris: Why are we still sitting on our asses planning when we could already be in the fucking Shadowrealm with our entire goddamn fleet and army smoking their asses?! Garrick: Kelris, I've said it before and i'll say it again, we rush in and they are more than likely to kill Luna. Kelris: Well then, why don't we get our little friends across the Omniverse to help. Oh wait, we can't because all those fuckers do is fuck the Omniverse. Rex: Enough! Garrick, do we have a damn plan or not? Garrick: Yes, we go in as a group, sneak into Koriton and find Luna before Delanis does anything risky. Kelris: You've gotta be fucking me in the ass right now. Tempest: Kelris please, this is your mother we're talking about. Kelris: SHE'S NOT MY FUCKING MOM! (Kelris slams his fist on the table, shocking everyone in the room) Kelris: She...is a liar. She lied to me my entire life. Garrick: Kelris...She loves you. Kelris: Yeah, right. Let's just get this shit over with. Allen: If you're sure. (The group concludes their meeting. Meanwhile, Luna awakens with a gasp and discovers she is inside a large void) Luna: Where am I? Hello?! ANYONE?! (A shape emerges from the darkness, revealing itself to be Delanis) Luna: *sigh* Great. Delanis: What? Are you not happy to see me? Luna: What did you do to me? Delanis: Right now, you and I are inside your subconscious. While outside, my men are doing some...how you say, extracurricular activities. Luna: Why are you doing this? Delanis: You know why Luna. (Luna is shocked as she realizes what Delanis means) Luna: No! Delanis: Well, don't you think she's been locked up long enough? Luna: You can't! You'll bring misery to the entire Multiverse if you do! Delanis: Do you really think I care about the safety of the Multiverse? You really are dumb. Now then, let's begin the process shall we? (Delanis grabs Luna's face, causing her and him to warp into a flashback of a burning village) Luna: Where are we? Delanis: Ponyville, in the year 4567. The Shadow Wars. (Just then, a group of civilians run out from behind a corner begging for help. They are then gunned down in front of Luna by a group of Shadows.) Luna: NO! (One of the civilians are wounded as they try to crawl away. A trooper then walks up to the villager, puts his foot on his back and fires a round into the civilian's head. Luna turns her head away as tears well up in her eyes.) Delanis: Beautiful, isn't it? All this destruction, all this chaos. Makes you wanna just...lash out you know? Luna: Your efforts are useless Delanis. I will never turn. Delanis: Well then, I guess in order for things to go my way I'll have to take you back over 2000 years ago, the day your pain really began. Luna: No. Delanis please! Delanis: Not your choice to make Luna. (Delanis then uses his powers to transport himself and Luna to another flashback before the scene flashes white. The scene then changes to Allen meeting with Carver) Allen: I appreciate you meeting me Carver. Carver: Pleasures all mine Mr. Lenards. Allen: Please, call me Allen. We are friends after all. Carver: If you want Allen. So, what do you need? Allen: I need your help. Carver: What do you need? (Allen places the morpher on the table. Carver picks it up and inspects it.) Carver: Where did you get this? Allen: I didn't get it, I got stuck in a void with a bunch of Power Rangers and when I woke up, I found it in my pocket. Carver: Well i'll tell you one thing, this device isn't from any of the Power Rangers from our Multiverse. Allen: How can you tell? Carver: Our Rangers were Gen 1s. And from what I can tell, this morpher is from a completely different generation. Allen: What generation? Carver: I don't know, but this morpher...is labeled as an E10 morpher. (Allen is both surprised and confused by this) Allen: Meaning? Carver: This is a artifact from beyond the Outskirts. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Darkness Rising Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts